


A Froggy Family

by primeideal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Summer Wishlists 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Froggy Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevrafire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nevrafire).



> Prompt: Discussing baby names.

“Chocolate Frog?” said Neville, walking in the door and smiling.  
  
Ginny exhaled. “How did you know that was  _just_ what I needed?”  
  
“I take care of everything you want, darling. Plus, they were on sale.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ginny unwrapped several pieces of candy, throwing away the wrappers. “What do you think of Ignatia?”  
  
“Ignatia who?”  
  
“Wildsmith, in this case,” she said, passing the card over, “but how do you think the name sounds?”  
  
“Oh. For ours?” he smiled. “I...I don't know. Fiery, I guess. It'll be nice if it has your hair. What if it's a boy, Ignatius?"  
  
Ginny blinked. “Ugh, we can't do that.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“That's Percy's middle name. I love him and all but—we don't need another one. Suppose that was Mum's uncle, too, come to think of it."  
  
Neville nodded. “You see? I don't—I don't  _want_  to name these kids after family.”  _My parents aren't dead_ , he'd said pointedly, and that had been the end of that.

“I know,” said Ginny, “okay. Can I make dinner?”  
  
“You can make the salad, I'm grilling. And don't say okay, I know you want to, we'll find something—”  
  
“Okay, okay. Salad?”  
  
“Chocolate Frogs are nice...in moderation.”  
  
“You say that now. We have three more months of this,” said Ginny, unwrapping another one and spinning the card in her hands.  
  
“You'll have moved on to some other tastes by then,” said Neville, “isn't that what Audrey said?”  
  
Ginny shrugged, and started whispering under her breath. “A hundred...twenty...seven?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Oh. Just...just trying to do the math. How old would Dumbledore be today?”  
  
“Dumbledore?” said Neville. “Well past a hundred, I imagine.”  
  
“Yeah. He...even if there hadn't been a war, you know. He'd have died anyway, even wizards aren't immortal.”  
  
“Yeah. What's this about?”  
  
“He...I mean, everyone knows he was the greatest wizard of our day.”  
  
“Uh-huh...do you want to name our baby  _Albus_? Because, like you said, that's a century or two away from being a normal name.”  
  
“What about Brian?”  
  
Neville paced over to the table, glancing at the card over Ginny's shoulders. “Brian. That—shorter than Percival, I suppose. A solid name.”  
  
“Even if there hadn't been a war. He was still a great wizard, a great man, with no family of his own—”  
  
“There was Abe!”  
  
“—to carry on the name after him,” Ginny quickly amended. “Can't go forgetting Abe.”  
  
“So you think—Brian. Would be a nice solid name anyway.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Brian Longbottom. I  _like_  it,” he admitted. “I like it already. If it's a girl, Brianna?”  
  
“Brianna? Hadn't considered that. Sounds like a Quidditch player's name,” Ginny grinned.  
  
“Every  _single_  girl's name you mention sounds like a Quidditch player to you! You keep forgetting this baby is going to be related to  _me._ ”  
  
“Brianne, then. Brianne Longbottom, sounds like a gardener.”  
  
“Now you're just talking.”  
  
“Our baby will be whatever it wants to be. Whatever we call it.”  
  
“Of course,” said Neville, “It will be wonderful and kind and  _healthy_  because its mother  _didn't_ overdose on Chocolate Frogs three months in advance.”  
  
“Get to work on the grilling, dear.”  
  
“Oh, I'll grill you all right. Do you think Harfang is a decent name? How about Callidora? Come on!”  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and began opening the cupboard.


End file.
